Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure
| runtime = 57 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }}Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure is a 2013 animated fantasy comedy direct-to-video film starring Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Kinberg Films, Bad Hat Harry Productions and The Donners' Company. It is the final Tom and Jerry direct-to-video film to be distributed by Warner Home Video in Japan. Tom and Jerry are the faithful servants of Jack, son of the founder of a struggling storybook amusement park that gets a much-needed boost thanks to some mysterious magical beans. Based on Jack and the Beanstalk Plot Tom and Jerry live with Jack and his mother in Storybook Town, a fairy tale-inspired theme park. The park has been ailing since the death of its founder, Jack's father. Young Jack is desperate to save the park from the hands of a greedy billionaire who bought the park's mortgage, setting out with his loyal cat and mouse friends to sell his performing cow to make the next mortgage payment. Too late to sell it to a nearby circus, they trade the cow to a mysterious farmer for a handful of magic beans. What follows is a journey up a beanstalk to Fairyland, a magical land ruled by a greedy giant and home to all manner of fabled characters, some portrayed by classic MGM cartoon characters such as Droopy as Old King Cole and Screwy Squirrel as Simple Simon's pieman. Now, Tom and Jerry must put an end to their furry feud long enough to save both Fairyland and Storybook Town. Voice cast * Troy Baker as Tom Cat * Stephanie Sheh as Jerry Mouse * Jacob Bertrand as Jack Bradley * John Goodman as the Narrator and Farmer O'Dell * Jim Belushi as Mr. Bigley * Tom Wilson as Ginormous * Kristen Bell as Mrs. Bradley * Bryce Dallas Howard as Red Fairy * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Joe Alaskey as Droopy * Paul Reubens as Screwy Squirrel * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Bear * Phil LaMarr as Spike * John DiMaggio as Meathead Dog * Dee Bradley Baker as Tyke Follow-up film Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon was released on September 2, 2014. External links * Category:2013 films Category:2013 animated films Category:2013 direct-to-video films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on Jack and the Beanstalk Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films with screenplays by Paul Dini Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Films with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Films with screenplays by Simon Kinberg Category:Films with screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Films directed by Bryan Singer Category:Films produced by Bryan Singer Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Richard Donner Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Lorne Balfe Category:Film scores by Jasha Klebe Category:Film scores by Bryce Jacobs Category:Film scores by Matthew Margeson Category:Film scores by Guillaume Roussel Category:Bad Hat Harry Productions films